


an old man

by jeannedarc



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, fluffy garbage, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarc/pseuds/jeannedarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sanghyuk doesn't mean to be, but he's rendered breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an old man

**Author's Note:**

> written in about fifteen minutes, so apologies for any errors on my part. cross posted from my twitter.

the sun is hanging low in the sky by the time they make it down to the laundromat, respective baskets in hands. it casts the monochrome dryers in an eerie reflective light, shades the floor in orange, makes hakyeon’s skin absolutely glow.

sanghyuk doesn't mean to be, but he's rendered breathless.

hakyeon, though, doesn't seem to notice, just sets about adding his clothes to the washing machine, then pouring over it a capful of the detergent he's been using since before they started dating. the smell, too, overwhelms sanghyuk, to the point that it's hard for him to focus on doing the same.

‘lavender,’ sanghyuk mumbles, peering down into the bottom of the washer even as it's covered in his clothes. hakyeon looks up at the sound, but makes himself busy again at realising there will be no follow-up.

when they flip on the switches and the washing machines rumble to life, side by side, sanghyuk and hakyeon sit on top of the table in the center of the building, meant for other members of hakyeon's dorm to fold their clothes on, their fingers linked together. they pointedly ignore the ridiculousness of each other's outfits, talking about whatever crosses their mind - hakyeon's search for work, or sanghyuk’s exit exams, or what their friends are doing without them this weekend - until they can bear it no more.

hakyeon pokes the tip of a finger through a sizeable hole in sanghyuk’s ratty t-shirt, the edge of his nail ghosting against sanghyuk's skin. ‘everyone’s going to check you out if you keep showing skin like this.’

sanghyuk laughs, a quiet sound hidden at the base of his throat. ‘are you jealous?’

hakyeon harrumphs, but quickly relents. ‘you're my boyfriend,’ he says, whining and leaning up to steal a kiss from sanghyuk’s lips. ‘i don't like sharing you.’

and god, sanghyuk has never been into the whole possessive thing, but coming from hakyeon it sends a little shiver through him. ‘nothing to worry about, hyung, i’m all yours.’ he smirks, in that knowing way that he knows makes his boyfriend crazy, and fits an arm around the small of hakyeon's back, drawing him closer.

they almost kiss again, their lips just millimetres apart, hakyeon's eyes fluttering closed...when the washing machine announces, loudly at that, its completion. hakyeon startles, eyes going wide, and wriggles out of sanghyuk's grasp to attend to their clothes.

when he's done he announces that he needs to use the bathroom, which is inconveniently located out the door and down the hall, and ‘sanghyuk, can you make sure no one steals our things out of the dryer?’ sanghyuk almost makes a smart remark about how they're the only two people there, but hakyeon...he worries, so sanghyuk agrees with a nod and a wave of his hand.

he gets bored within about five seconds, and hatches a plan. how he'll pull it off is a mystery, he figures, but it's worth a shot.

he climbs into an unoccupied dryer, limbs all pulled in on himself, and waits.

hakyeon announces his return with a concerned call of sanghyuk's name, and with each step closer he takes, sanghyuk's heart thuds that much louder in his chest, all anticipation. closer...closer...closer...until hakyeon passes him entirely. when the older has passed the dryer sanghyuk is hidden inside is when he strikes.

the dryer door creaks open, loud in the empty room, and sanghyuk's arm shoots out from the darkness. 

hakyeon nearly faints, and his scream is high enough to break glass. ever the evil child, sanghyuk wriggles his way out from the dryer drum, collapses to the floor, unable to stand up from the force of his raucous laughter. he takes a minute to collect himself, and takes the still-trembling hakyeon into his arms, breathing in his scent as he murmurs little comforts and apologies.

‘it was just me, it's okay.’ 

hakyeon sniffles, drawing out of sanghyuk's embrace just enough to peer up at him through tear-webbed lashes. the sun has moved, casting him in another glow, and he's never looked so beautiful, never mind the chastisement.

‘i’m an old man, you can't do that to me. what would you do if i had a heart attack?’

sanghyuk pulls hakyeon in again, kissing his boyfriend’s brow until it finally eases. ‘you're my old man, and i love you.’


End file.
